


Tracking Device

by logans_girl2001



Series: The Soldier and the Scientist [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: While on Earth, John and Rodney go to New Orleans and Rodney discovers that John has tagged him with a tracking device.





	Tracking Device

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written by my co-author.

"You put a tracking device on me? Why?" Rodney demanded of John. "We're on Earth at your Clan's home base. I'm as safe here as I am in Atlantis."

John sighed, resigned to his Mate's ire, "Something was bound to happen. I wasn't going to lose you again," John whispered. "I don't have the city here to watch you."

"You have Atlantis stalk me?" Rodney sat up, straddling his Mate's thighs.

"Told you, not gonna lose you again, I'll do anything to ensure that doesn't happen again." John said, eyes glowing, fangs bared.

Rodney looked at John. "Tell me."


End file.
